When people are at a beach, pool, resort or other outdoor areas, they intend to apply lotion, such as sunscreen, to protect their skin, normally by squeezing the lotion from a bottle into their hands. Subsequently, the lotion is applied by manually rubbing it to the skin. This application process does not allow the user to reach all their skin, and also results in uneven distribution of the lotion. Thus, improved method and devices for applying lotions is desirable.